Come back
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: "PLEASE, COME BACK! WE NEED YOU! COME BACK!" Numbuh Four cried out, his efforts proving to be futile. "Numbuh Four, screaming and crying won't do anything. He's...gone."
1. Goodbye

A/N: Ok, I'm sorry, but I'm rewriting LOVE from scratch, if Badaboop reads this. I absolutely hated how it turned out, so I'm rewriting it again. Here's a little one-shot! This is rather dark, I have to warn you.

-||-...-||-...

The frigid cold air wrapped around him, making him tug his hoodie over his head. It didn't do much, but it helped. He gathered around the stone with his teammates, crying along with them.

"WHY?!" Numbuh 4 cried out, pounding on the ground with his fists.

"We all know Numbuh 4." Numbuh 1 said remorsefully, and sniffled. "He was a great operative, sacrificing himself just to save us.." Numbuh 1 had to keep his cool. After all, his team needed him.

"WAAAAAHHH!" Numbuh 3 cried, and hugged Numbuh 4, only to get shoved off.

"I don't like hugs." Numbuh 4 said solemnly, but started to cry again. Numbuh 5 stared on as well, as if there was a gaping pit in her stomach.

"I still can't...I won't-" Numbuh 5 blinked to hold back tears.

"We witnessed the reception Numbuh 5. He's gone." Numbuh 1 wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and Numbuh 5 cried into Numbuh 1's sweater.

"IT ISN'T FAIR! THOSE DELIGHTFUL DORKS SHOULD'VE TAKEN THE FALL!" Numbuh 4 sobbed, and repeatedly hit the ground, until Numbuh 3 held him back.

"This just...it just doesn't seem real." Numbuh 5 cried.

_*Flashback*_

_"Kids Next Door...BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh 1 cried his signature saying, and the kids burst through the door, wielding their weapons._

_The DCFDTL held out a DESTRUCTIVE ray, and prepared for battle._

_"Go long Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 4 called, and tossed his gumball weapon over._

_"Got it!" Numbuh 2 said. "Prepare to be assaulted." Numbuh 2 said, and shot the gumballs. He had just ran out of ammunition._

_"SHOOT! Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 2 called, and the DCFDTL cornered Hoagie._

_"Guys, HELP ME!" Numbuh 2 cried._

_"Don't worry!" Numbuh 1 said, and took his empty weapon, and threw it at the DCFDTL's heads. He missed however, and ended up hitting a wall._

_"ATTACK!" Numbuh 1 cried shortly after, but the Children put up an out of nowhere barrier._

_"Finally! You'll be eliminated Numbuh 2! Any last words?" The DCFDTL asked._

_"I...here." Numbuh 2 said, and handed his aviator hat over to the Children. "Give this to my team when you..." Numbuh 2 requested._

_The DCFDTL looked disgusted, but they took the hat, and transported it outside of the bubble, which landed at Numbuh 1's feet._

_"NUMBUH 2!" Everyone cried, and tried breaking the dome down._

_Numbuh 2 opened his mouth to speak some more. "And you promise to not torture or attack Sector V ever again?" He inquired._

_The DCFDTL slowly nodded, albeit regretfully. "Then you...you can go." Numbuh 2 gave up._

_The DCFDTL smiled a wicked smile, and blasted Numbuh 2, injuring themselves in the process._

_"NUMBUH 2!" The team frantically shouted, as Numbuh 2 disintegrated. The barrier broke as the team stormed in, and the DC laughed maniacally._

_Numbuh 5 picked up the hat, and resorting to desperate measures, she placed the hat over where Numbuh 2 was standing two minutes ago. _

_"Come back Numbuh 2," Numbuh 5's eyes welled up, as did everyone else's. "Come back..."_

_*End flashback* _

"NUMBUH 2!" Numbuh 4 wailed, clutching the aviator helmet. "PLEASE COME BACK TO US! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! YOU JUST CAN'T!" Numbuh 4 called out, his efforts futile.

"Numbuh 4, no amount of yelling will bring him back." Numbuh 1 said sadly, and held onto Numbuh 5. Numbuh 3 was still running around in circles, refusing to believe that this event had happened.

"NUMBUH TWO-OO!" Numbuh 4 continued wailing.

"Why'd it have to come to this Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 asked him, tears in her eyes.

"Because those DC are freaks...I hope they got what they deserved in that hospital room." Numbuh 1 quietly said.

Numbuh 4 now pounded on Numbuh 2's grave again.

"NUMBUH 2! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BESTILY BESTEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE! FOR LIFE!" Numbuh 4 continued crying, and pounding the aviator's grave.

"He had so much to live for..." Numbuh 1 commented.

"I know, if-" Numbuh 5 started to reply, but was interrupted by Numbuh 4 wailing for Hoagie to come back.

Numbuh 5 pulled away from Numbuh 1, and sat next to Numbuh 4.

"Numbuh 4, he's gone. I know..." Numbuh 5 said, but then started crying a little.

"He just can't be gone Numbuh 5. We were gonna be best friends forever..." Numbuh 4 looked at Numbuh 5 with big emerald eyes, that were watering.

"Stop, even your eyes make me too sad!" Numbuh 5 got up and went back over to Numbuh 1.

Even Numbuh 1 had some tears in his eyes, but he tried to remain strong, as much as he wanted to go pound on that grave, hoping for Hoagie to somehow be in that grave, even though he knew it was impossible.

"NUMBUH 2!" Numbuh 3 was repeating, and running around his gravestone.

"I HAD SO MANY YIPPER CARDS TO GIVE TO YOU!" Numbuh 4 cried, now pulling out that friendship ring that Numbuh 2 had given to him years ago. Numbuh 4 had thought it was babyish and girly, but stuck it in his hoodie pocket nonetheless. Now that friendship ring was a valuable memoir, which only made Numbuh 4 start to wail louder.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I CALLED IT STUPID! WE NEED YOU NUMBUH 2! We need you..." Numbuh 4 started to full on bawl, clutching the aviator hat in one hand, the ring in the other.

"Please come back Numbuh 2...come back." Numbuh 4 looked up to the sky.

"Come back."


	2. Life Without

A/N: Well...I decided I did really well, so I'm going to put in this chapter. Probably just a two-shot, unless I write each member of Sector V's reactions to Hoagie's death.

The depressed members of Sector V reluctantly left the graveyard, with Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1 carrying Numbuh 4, who was still crying and screaming.

Numbuh 3 observed Numbuh 4. _"He seemed like such a tough guy..."_ was the only thought running through her head about him.

"Numbuh 4, can you please try to lower your screams?" Numbuh 1 asked. "I know that his death has a huge impact on your life, it does on all of us, but...I don't even know."

Numbuh 4 was eerily silent for a moment. "I LOST MY BEST FRIEND NUMBUH 1! AM I SUPPOSED TO BE LAUGHING ABOUT IT?!" Numbuh 4 screamed back.

The rest of the trip was silent, with the exception of Numbuh 4 sniffling, or an occasional wail. Finally, the treehouse came into view.

"All right, let's just...let's just take it easy." Numbuh 1 told his teammates, whilst putting Numbuh 4 down.

"I'll be up in my room if anyone wants me...and we have to take out Numbuh 2's quarters soon." Numbuh 1 teared up at the last part. Numbuh 4 was the first one to bolt inside and go into the living room.

Numbuh 5 and 3 shuffled into the living room as well. "I can't believe we couldn't save him Numbuh 3." Numbuh 5 said.

"That barrier was really hard." was Numbuh 3's response.

"It just makes me feel like a failure." Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 4 tried to pick up one of the video game controllers, and turned it on, only for him to drop it and burst out into tears.

"That reminds me of when he-he-he used to play that with me!" Numbuh 4 cried, and tried rubbing his eyes on his sleeves. He was also hungry, but he didn't want to go into the kitchen to be reminded of Hoagie's eating habits.

Numbuh 3 quickly walked over to Numbuh 4, while Numbuh 5 sat on a chair.

"It's ok Wally." She tried assuring.

"NO IT'S NOT KUKI! HE'S DEAD, AND WE'LL NEVER BE BEST FRIENDS AGAIN!" Numbuh 4 screamed.

"Wally..." Numbuh 3 sat next to him awkwardly patting his head.

"Why'd he have to go?" Numbuh 4 looked up at Numbuh 3, tears glimmering in emerald eyes.

Kuki racked her brain, searching for an answer. "I-he...heaven?"

Numbuh 4 bit his lip, and the three in the room sat in stony silence, until Numbuh 3 got up and left. It was just too depressing.

Numbuh 4 sighed, and actually hugged one of the couch pillows. He decided to bury his face in it, and try to just do nothing.

Numbuh 5 sat in her chair, except her hat covered her face, which was tear-stained, along with Numbuh 4's. Numbuh 2 was her first crush. She just knew how to cover her feelings, then and now.

"Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 5 called out.

"What?" came Numbuh 4's muffled response.

"Numbuh 2...he was a great guy. He only lived to be 10, but he had already proved himself to be a good pilot. We shouldn't be moping around like this. I wouldn't be surprised if he was watching over us right now."

Numbuh 4 slowly lifted his face from the pillow, his face now all red, and some of the couch pillow's design etched onto it. "I just want him back."

"He's not coming back Numbuh 4. He's gone." Numbuh 5 told him. Numbuh 4 buried his face in he pillow again.

Life without a friend seemed to be too much to handle for the 10 year olds.


End file.
